Minecraft: A Strange Story Indeed
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: This is a story of a mysterious being that lurks in my game. This is a story that will send a chill up your spine. This is a story of a mystery unsolved as of yet. This is a story of fearful encounters...
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the thing, I was playing Minecraft Tekkit a few days ago, when something strange happened. I don't care if you believe me or not, I just felt that it needed to be out there somehow.  
**

* * *

I went out hunting for gunpowder at night because I condensed my last one by mistake, and surprisingly it took a couple minutes to find a creeper. Never there when you want them to be….

After finding a creeper and getting the gunpowder, I flew back to my little fort with my flying ring. Now I had a few holes in the ground from old quarries, and they were close to my home. Around this time, it was starting to become dawn. It wasn't that it took me awhile to find the gunpowder, I just left home late at night.

Back to the story. As I flew over a quarry that blew up, my ring stopped working, and I fell into the quarry. I'm not the type to fly very high in the air, and with my red matter armor, the fall didn't kill me.

Here's were it gets a little weird. I keep my fuel source on the hot-bar so I can know how much I have left. I still had half a stack of coal, and I didn't turn off the ring or mess with it in any way.

I tried to fly again, only for it to work for about a second before I dropped to the ground again. I stared at the screen, thinking, with the sounds of burning mobs all around my character.

I went AFK here to get a soda. When I came back, I had no fuel in my inventory. I really thought nothing of it, just thought it was a glitch. After all, I've been getting these errors a lot lately, where they closed out the game without warning.

So I had to dig my way back up. I'm only glad the engines blew up before the quarry dug too far down, it was still deep enough to kill you without armor though. The game seemed fine for the rest of night.

* * *

The day after that, school was rough and tiring, so I didn't get online right away like usual. When I loaded up my world, the village that was right next to me was gone. This was a single player world, so nobody else could have played on it.

Where the village used to be, however, was a single wooden house. It looked like one of the houses in a village, but it had no door and only two windows that faced my home. All in all, the look of it was a little unnerving, or maybe it was just the fact that a whole village was replaced by something that I didn't build.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I went to explore the inside. Like I said before, there was no door, so I had to break the wood to get in. When the block broke, it just reappeared, like you do when you lag/etc.. I walked around and moved a bit, and I wasn't lagging. I tried breaking through the wall again, only for it to repeat what had happened. I tabbed out here, needing a break.

After watching a favorite Youtuber of mine, I had an idea. Why not just blow up the wall with TNT? I went back to my home to condense some TNT and walked back to the strange house. I placed the explosive a few blocks away so it wouldn't blow up anything inside the house.

It worked. The first thing I saw was a freaky painting, it took up the whole wall in front of me. I didn't use texture packs in Tekkit, only vanilla, and I knew this painting wasn't in the default pack.

It looked like a galaxy, but then it looked like an eye if you looked at it in a different way. I quickly destroyed the painting, and behind it was a chest. I opened the chest and found a few diamonds and a book. I didn't read the book right away, instead I blew the rest of the house up.

I logged off after going back to my house and sleeping for the night.

* * *

**There's still more to this story, I have yet to publish it though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tekkit doesn't have a mod like this, I've never even heard of a mod like this.**

* * *

I went to school the day after that and talked to my best friend. She also played Minecraft, and I wanted to know what she'd think of it.

"Did you have any other mods that might be doing this?" She asked after I explained.

"No, it's just the Technicpack. And I don't have anything on my vanilla installed." I replied.

"That's weird…" She said.

After getting home from school, I almost didn't want to get on, but I did anyway.

When the world loaded, I was outside on a beach. This place was my original spawn point, but how did I spawn here when I slept in my bed? I sprinted back in the direction of my waypoint marked 'Home'. My home came into view, but soon after the same house as before was there.

"How…?" I muttered in front of the screen. I pulled up my email and sent my friend an email.

_The house, It's back! I blew it up with TNT! It should be gone! Something's going on here and I don't like it…_

She never sent an email back, but I thought nothing of it. I pulled up Youtube and watched a few Minecraft videos, I pulled Tekkit back up while listening to the video so I would have something in the background.

I didn't like this house, I didn't want it there and it creeped me out. I grabbed TNT and walked over to the house, as I neared the house, I thought I heard something, so I paused the video as the commentator screamed "BUDDER", and listened closely.

It was the cave noise… above ground? I explored all the cave systems near my home, and there were none that lead under this creepy house. I shivered in real life around that point, and placed TNT. I ignited it and flew back with the ring, which I had gotten more fuel for.

I sighed in relief, the noises stopped, and the house was gone… as long as it didn't come back again. I went back into my house to clean out my home, I grabbed my machines and put everything in my alchemical bag. I stumbled upon the book and opened it.

* * *

_**March 7, ?**_

_**I don't know how long I've trapped here, in this cursed house. I'm running out of food, and these hallways are seemingly endless. I just want to return home.**_

* * *

_**June 25, ?**_

_**What's going on here? It's like a maze made for mice with cheese at the end of it. There's the occasional diamond in a chest around here, I've managed to find three so far. I feel the walls closing in on me, I'm slowly losing my mind…**_

* * *

_**I don't know what's in store for me, all I know is the laughing is driving me MAD, MAD I TELL YOU! Constant voices and cackling behind these wooden walls. I'm losing my mind, but I can tell you one thing now- Insanity is welcome.**_

* * *

_**My mind is slowly being corrupted by the madness. If anybody finds this, then it means that the house has appeared next to you like it did to me, it also means that I am dead. I want you to take these three diamonds, and go find ruins that reside on a beach somewhere in this world. You will need to throw the diamonds into a pit of lava that can be found in the ruins. After that, take your most valuable item, and throw it in there as well. If you don't do this… bad things will happen. A room will be unlocked, and you will find the next book there.**_

_**YOU CANNOT TELL ANYO**_

* * *

The journal entry cuts off there. I'm not afraid to admit I was getting scared, but it was just a game after all. Soon after, Minecraft crashed, but I didn't bother to reopen it. I turned off the computer and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_For those wondering, I never said this was real... I never said it was fake either. It's up to you to decide._**

* * *

The next day after school, I got online again. The world loaded up and I was placed back at the original spawn point, no surprise there. I had already demolished my house and taken the valuables, so I didn't need to go back.

After deleting the waypoint where my old house was, I started to fly over the beach. It was surprisingly long and soon my fuel ran out. I had to stop and take the condenser out of my alchemy bag. I placed it and grabbed the last piece of coal-I always keep one in the alchemy bag for condensing-and threw in it the condenser.

The magical chest instantly filled with coal, seeing as I had plenty of EMC, and I grabbed a stack. I put one away for condensing and picked the condenser back up.

As I flew, the forest behind me slowly faded into a desert, but still the beach was there. I saw a structure in the distance, it looked like a pyramid. Normally it wouldn't be so strange, but seeing as this was Tekkit and not Vanilla, it was.

For those of you who don't know, Tekkit is an older version of normal Minecraft. In this version of Tekkit, pyramids didn't naturally spawn… At least I didn't think they did.

Assuming this was the place, I landed on the ground and walked to the entrance. Upon closer inspection, I realized that this _wasn't_ natural. The way it was built was slightly off and the inside looked completely different. Not a good sign…

I went over the steps in my head. _Okay, so I needed the three diamonds and my most valuable item. _I didn't want to give up my red matter katar though… I could just use something else valuable, there's no way of telling… Right?

I walked deeper into the pyramid and came across a spiral staircase going down. It was dark down there, so I grabbed a few torches. When I reached the bottom, I saw a pool of lava in a simple room. I got closer and grabbed the three diamonds, then took my red matter chestplate off.

I threw the diamonds in first, then waited a few seconds until throwing the chestplate in. I heard something ignite and I stood there frozen, unsure what to do. _I can't get out of here fast enough. _I sat there IRL as my screen went red and the TNT went off all around me.

"So much for my stuff…" I mumbled. I clicked **Respawn** hoping that since I died, all this would be over.

Instead of my original spawn point however, I was placed inside a netherbrick room with all my items still in my inventory.

"That's weird." I said to myself.

I turned around and saw a single sign. It read:

_**You didn't do as I asked.**_

The screen started to turn purple and swirl, as if I was going into the Nether. I landed in front of a solid cobblestone house with no windows or door, just an archway. I climbed up the steps and entered the house. There was nothing in there but a long, seemingly endless, hallway.

_Surely that hallway couldn't fit in this tiny little shack?_ I thought. I took a deep breath, released it, and started walking down the hall. It started to get dark, so I put torches on the walls. Reaching the end, I stared in confusion.

There was nothing there… Suddenly the torches that I placed broke, engulfing me in pitch blackness. I saw nothing on my screen, even when I should have seen the faint cobblestone walls, I still saw nothing.

A few seconds later, a single figure appeared. Looking closely, I saw the figure was a small girl. _This can't be real, I'm dreaming, this mob doesn't exist._

After convincing myself that it wasn't real and that it was just a game, I walked forward. As I got closer I started to hear the weeping of a ghast, but it was coming from the girl.

I wanted to turn off the game right then and there, but when I hit esc to get my cursor back -seeing as I didn't play in fullscreen- nothing happened. I tried to hit the start key on the keyboard, it didn't work either.

I froze as something appeared in the chat. _**Help me, Miss…**_

How did the girl know I was a girl IRL? My skin was more male-looking if anything…

_**How? **_I typed in, wishing I wasn't alone while playing this.

_**Simple… **_The girl said getting up, her eyes were nothing but black holes. _**DIE!**_ She finished, sprinting forward.

Having no other way to go, I ran towards her. I jumped to the side of the hallway as I neared her, punching her away in case it helped, and didn't stop running.

I ran… and ran… and ran… until I stopped at a water's edge. I felt as if I was far enough away to not be bother, so I put down a bed and a few interdiction torches around me, then slept.

After waiting for my Minecraft character to fall asleep and wake up, I turned off the game and tried to go to sleep that night. Key word on tried…


End file.
